


С годовщиной

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 10 Years of Steve/Tony, Anniversary, Community: cap_ironman, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ficlet, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, Post-Secret Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Стив уж было подумал поинтересоваться у Пятницы, куда подевался Тони, но вместо этого откинул одеяло и встал.





	С годовщиной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273664) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



Постель еще была теплой, а на подушке чувствовался запах Тони, когда Стив проснулся. Он перевернулся на бок и на мгновение пристроил голову на подушке партнера. Тони частенько так уходил из постели: что-то доделать или повозиться с усовершенствованием брони, но обычно Стив просыпался и замечал его отлучки. Однако, в этот раз он слишком вымотался на последней миссии Щ.И.Т.а, и Тони удалось ускользнуть незамеченным.  
  
Они все не молодели. Даже Капитан Америка.  
  
Стив уж было подумал поинтересоваться у Пятницы, куда подевался Тони, но вместо этого откинул одеяло и встал.  
  
Как только он миновал двери спальни, как услышал голос Тони, доносящийся из соседней комнаты.  
  
– Не нервничай. Он учует твой страх, Уильямс. Сохраняй спокойствие.  
  
На Тони был белый банный халат, он работал за спроецированной Пятницей виртуальной панелью управления. Стив сообразил, что он разговаривает с Рири, приглушенным спокойным голосом ведет ее в столкновении. Должно быть, она ему позвонила. Тони стал наставником всех новых Железных героев, появившихся после нее, и Стив знал, что она вместе с друзьями сейчас была в космосе, на первой продолжительной внеземной миссии, так что для нее это было внове.  
  
– Не слушай Стражей, Рири, – спокойно сказал Тони. – Слушай меня. Я уже имел с этим дело.  
  
Не желая отвлекать его в критической ситуации, Стив прислонился к косяку двери в спальню и просто наблюдал, как Тони делает свое дело и оказывает всю посильную помощь. Стив улыбнулся, глядя, как тот двигается, целиком сосредоточившись на стоящей перед ним задаче. Даже после стольких лет это все еще был его Тони.  
  
А седина в волосах и отражающие алые блики виртуальной консоли очки для чтения только заставляли его казаться еще более умудренным жизнью и искушенным жизнью. Стив знал о морщинах и на своем лице, знал, что Тони порой нравилось прослеживать их пальцами, эти отметки лет, проведенных рядом и порознь, плечом к плечу и в состоянии войны. Впрочем, сейчас они определенно были вместе.  
  
– Отлично сработано, – похвалил Тони, и Рири быстро поблагодарила его, в точности как делал сам Тони, когда погружался в дела с головой.  
  
Пятница исчезла, прихватив с собой виртуальную панель управления и отбрасываемый ею свет.  
Тони так и остался у окна, за которым раскинулся Нью-Йорк. Он построил новую Башню Мстителей несколько лет назад, и с тех пор её еще ни разу не разрушали – что с точки зрения Стива было просто чудом.  
  
Стив, наконец, отлепился от дверного косяка и подошел к нему.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Ага, – ответил Тони. – Она бы и сама сообразила, но она научилась просить помощи, когда знает, что я могу ее оказать.  
– Чему следовало бы научить тебя в ее возрасте.  
– Ха, – Тони отмахнулся, словно от неудачной шутки, но улыбнулся. Взгляд за стеклами очков лучился весельем.  
– Сейчас 4 утра, – заметил Стив, и Тони снял очки.  
– Пойдем обратно в постель, – с легкостью согласился он, сжимая пальцами переносицу.  
– Не совсем то, что я имел в виду, –ухмыльнулся Стив и поцеловал Тони в губы – просто мягкое невинное прикосновение. Тони моргнул. – С годовщиной.  
Стив попытался высвободиться, Тони притянул его обратно в объятия, положил голову ему на плечо и произнес, глядя на город за стеклом:  
– Неужели прошло уже десять лет?  
– Если календарь не врет, то да.  
– Подумать только, сколько времени мы потратили впустую, пока дошли до этого.  
  
Стив тоже посмотрел на панораму города. Он знал, что где-то внизу был особняк Мстителей и новый состав Величайших героев Земли. Он мельком припомнил все, через что они прошли: как стали друзьями в составе первой команды, как сами жили в том особняке, юные и сражающиеся со своими демонами, как потом Канг подпортил Тони жизнь, а Ванда расколола команду...  
Он думал обо всех тех моментах, когда мир мог погибнуть, но этому всегда что-то мешало – и жизнь налаживалась, о тех ужасных временах, когда они сражались друг с другом, но больше всего на свете желали быть вместе.  
  
– Знаешь, если все случившееся привело нас вот к этому, то оно того стоило, – сказал он.  
Тони фыркнул.  
– Я люблю тебя, слащавый идиот, – ласково ответил он. – С годовщиной. Развернешь свой подарок сейчас или попозже?.. – Он приспустил халат с плеча и подвигал бровями.  
– Сейчас, – ответил Стив. – Я тебе праздничные блинчики испеку позже.  
\- Договорились.  
  
Стив знал, что случившееся запросто могло разрушить любую другую дружбу, но он прошел бы снова через все битвы, трагедии и потерю самого себя из-за измененных Кобик воспоминаний, если это бы означало, что в итоге они c Тони будут вместе.  
Он улыбнулся, взял Тони за руку и повел в спальню.


End file.
